1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird feeder pavilion which is designed as a deterrent to squirrels raiding the bird food. The present invention also relates to a pavilion that will provide protection from the elements for both the birds and the bird food. The present invention further relates to a pavilion that has intrinsic esthetic qualities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention fills a long felt need for a squirrel-proof bird shelter which will save bird food for the birds only. Squirrel-proof methods for protecting bird feeders are known. Most wild bird and garden supply stores stock devices that attempt to solve this problem. However, the problem continues to exist and the squirrels continue to flourish despite some very creative inventions. The methods available to owners of bird feeders usually have a common denominator, that being some form of mechanical barrier such as a baffle. A singular post is most often used to support the structure. Recently, a two hour documentary appeared on television's Discovery Channel which focused entirely on the resourcefulness of squirrels, and a portion of the program specifically showed the efforts they will take to get at bird feeders. One example showed how a squirrel can leap five feet in the air to get at a feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,855 issued to Ralph E. Laverty on Mar. 8, 1994, describes a bird feeder that is supported on a singular post and addresses the problem of preventing a squirrel or some similar ground animal from reaching the feeder. Laverty discloses a means consisting of a tubular skirt which is a familiar baffle type arrangement. The present invention teaches a more stable arrangement (four posts instead of only one) and shows the use of polyvinyl chloride to deter the natural tendency of the rodent to gnaw on the post. Experience shows that squirrels will chew on a post in order to be able to get a foothold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,457 issued to Doyle M. Sanford on Apr. 10, 1984, teaches a bird feeder stand that will accommodate all types of feeders and planters. The feeders are hung from cantilevered arms and supported by brackets attached to the bottom of the feeder. Sanford primarily discloses a stand that is portable and anchored by an automobile wheel. The present invention, while accommodating multiple bird feeders, teaches a remedy for preventing squirrels from reaching the bird food by utilizing a combination of height and space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,975 issued to James B. Fisher, Jr. on Jun. 28, 1983, discloses a dual purpose bird feeder which can be mounted upon a single post and uses the traditional baffling means. These baffles rely on placing a barrier with angles that make it unscalable. Again, the present invention does not use a baffle, but rather relies on a sleek and highly polished post system to keep the squirrels on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,867 issued to Julio V. Cruz on May 10, 1994 takes a squirrel-proof feeder device that utilizes mechanical parts. Cruz teaches the use of locking devices and roof hinges, flanges and weight detecting devices. The present invention requires none of these moving parts and relies solely on a very simple structure which relies on geometric configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,460 issued to Selmer M. Loken on Mar. 23, 1993, teaches the use of rigid tubular shaped pipes as cross members to support multiple feeders, and he also discloses the use of a singular tubular post for supporting the structure. He also discloses the use of polyvinyl chloride material. The present invention recognizes the necessity for the polyvinyl chloride tubes being kept extremely sleek with regular polishing. Also the present invention uses a four cornered arrangement to introduce the element of wide open space as a squirrel barrier and thus eliminates the need of any kind of baffling arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,856 issued to Russell L. Chester on Jun. 28, 1977, teaches the use of a mechanical sleeve that prevents squirrel infiltration by a pulley/counterweight mechanism. Variations of this technique are commonly used today. Again the present invention accomplishes this desired end result without having to use any moving parts, and this is important because moving parts are subject to maintenance problems such as rusting and aging. None of the above inventions, taken either singularly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention.